


La déesse du tonnerre

by Lena9225



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena9225/pseuds/Lena9225
Summary: Lena est une jeune déesse qui a grandi dans un village humain..Elle n'a jamais connu ces parent et elle n'est même pas sûre qu'elle en a, peut-être est elle une déesse originelles.. née de la terre ou quelque chose comme ça..Elle cherche sa place dans ce monde régie par les humains et les dieux mais elle ne la trouvera pas dans ces deux camp..
Relationships: Tamatoa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Le village me met beaucoup de pression depuis que les dieux mon remit cette arme.. je ne sais même pas comment m'en servir.. je viens a peine d'avoir 16 ans et on me dit que j'ai de grosses responsabilités sur les épaules..

《Tu dois te débarrasser des monstres de notre île!》

《Aide nous a construire de nouvelles maison, c'est ton devoir en temps que déesse!》

Blah blah et blah...

J'ai jamais demander à être une déesse..

Pour être loin de tout se stress je m'isole vers la plage à l'est de l'île, personne n'y va jamais.. ils ont trop peur des monstres alors qu'ils ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche..

Les pauvres sa ne doit pas être facile pour eux aussi..

《Aaaaah!!!》

Qu'est-ce que..?

Un petit monstre ce fait poursuivre  
par 3 chauves-souris à 8 yeux..

Il trébuche et se recroqueville sur lui-même alors que les chauves-souris se moquent de lui en frappant sur ça coquille..

Je me précipite vers le petit monstre en agitant mon arme..

《Hey!!. Aller vous en!!!》

Les 3 voyous parte en disant..

《On fessait juste que s'amuser..》

Je me penche vers la petite créature tremblante de peur..

《Tout vas bien..? Il ne t'ont pas fait de mal..?》

Il lève la tête.. 

《N..non.. hum.. je vais bien..》

Je l'aide à se relever..

《Tu est sûr..?》

Il est peu sous le choc.. ça doit être a cause que je ressemble à un humain..

《Ou..oui.. j'ai des truc a faire..》

Il part en courant vers la forêt dense avec ces petites pattes..

Je lui crie tout en agitant le bras dans les airs.. 

《Fait attention a toi!!》 

Il disparaît dans la forêt..

Ce drôle de petit monstre m'a redonné le sourire..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision par rapport au premier chapitre..  
> -Le petit monstre qu'elle croise n'est pas si petit.. environ 1m 60.. comparé au autres monstre de l'île il est très petit..
> 
> -et pour la façon dont grandi les "dieux"  
> Pour moi il grandissent comme les humain aux bout d'un certain âge (entre 25 et 30)  
> Il ne vieillisse plus et n'ont plus de changement physique..

Je n'ai plus revue le petit monstre..  
Malgré les nombreuses balades en forêt.. 

J'espère juste qu'il va bien..  
J'essaie toujours de garde contact avec les créatures que je croise même avec ceux qui refusent mon aide..  
Les plus gros sont les plus bornés..  
Ils croient qu'ils peuvent tout surmonter sans l'aide de personne..  
Mais les plus petite créature sont beaucoup moins réticente à un petit coup de main..  
D'ailleurs c'est souvent eux qui me suivent quand je vais marcher en forêt.. ce sont les plus curieux et si vous avez le malheur de laisser quelque chose sans surveillance vois pouvez être sûr de ne plus jamais le revoir surtout si c'est de la nourriture..

Ça me désole de savoir que les humains les détestent t'en.. 

《*soupire*》

《Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lena..? Pourquoi tu soupire..?》

Ivi était un petit abandonné par sa mère car il était trop maigre et avait très peu de chance de survie..

《Je réfléchis..》

Mais maintenant il se porte comme un charme..

《A quoi..?》

《A tout et a rien..》

《..c'est à cause du monstre que tu as aidé la dernière fois..》

《Mouai..》

《Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.. si tu veux je vais me renseigner pour savoir où  
il est..》

《Merci... bon.. il faut que j'y aille..》

《Je te préviens dès que j'ai des infos..》

《D'accord.. prend soin de toi..》

《Toi aussi..》


	3. Chapter 3

La forêt est très calme aujourd'hui..   
Jusqu'à..

《Hey.!!》

Le petit monstre réagit à mon appel..  
Il tourne les talons et pars en courant..

《Attend.!!》

Il s'arrêt..

《Qu'est-ce que tu me veux..?》

Il me regarde apeuré..

《C'est toi qui se faisais poursuivre sur la plage..》

Je m'avance vers lui et lui tend la main..

Il recule méfient..

《Je m'appelle Lena.. et toi..?》

Il prend prudemment ma main..

《Tamatoa..》

《Ravie de faire ta connaissance Tamatoa..》

Je lui sourit.. il fait de même mais avec un sourire tordu..

Je parle un peu avec lui.. je m'assure qu'il va bien et que les 3 chauves-souris ne l'embête plus..

《Tout va bien.. tu n'as pas de problème avec d'autres monstres..?》

《Non.. non pas de problème..》

《..donc.. je vais y aller.. je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps..》

《Ouais.. hum.. tu compte revenir..?》

《Oui bien sûr.. enfin.. si tu veux que je revienne..》

Il regarde le sol embarrassé..

《Et bien.. j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide.. et...》

Il s'arrêt de parler..

《Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux..》

《..j'ai du mal à pêcher du poisson et.. j'en ai marre de manger des noix de coco.. alors.. si tu pouvais m'apprendre a en attraper..》

《Oui pas de problème..》

《Vraiment..!》

《Oui ça ne doit pas être si compliqué..》

《Tu peux venir quand..?》

《Demain.. ça te vas..?》

《De.. demain.?!》

《Le plus tôt sera le mieux.. a moin que tu préfères un autre jour..》

《No.. non.. demain c'est parfait..》

《Très bien.. On se rejoint sur la plage vers midi..?》

《O..ok..》

《On se voit demain alors..》

Je lui fait signe de la main et pars en lui souriant..


	4. Chapter 4

Je me dirige vers la plage avec un panier et une lance..

Il est déjà là et essaie d'attraper des poissons..

《prêt pour le cours de pêche..?》

《Ou..oui...》

Je le rejoins dans l'eau..

《Premièrement, tu dois anticiper la trajectoire du poisson.. deuxièmement tu dois frapper avec force et rapidité.. comme ça..》

Je lui montre en attrapent un poisson avec ma lance..

《Ok..》

Il se concentre et frappe avec sa pince.. mais rate.. 

Il murmure agacé..

《Stupide pinces..》

《C'est juste une question de pratique.. ne t'en fais pas tu vas y arriver..》

Il essaie encore et encore mais rien y fait.. il ne réussit pas à en attraper..

Il murmure encore une fois agacé..

《En même temps toi t'as une lance.. c'est beaucoup plus simple..》

Je jette la lance sur la plage.. 

《Pourquoi t'as fait ça..?》

《Pour me mettre à ton niveau.. et si j'y arrive sans.. tu y arrivera aussi..》

Je m'éloigne de lui de quelque mètres et plonge dans l'eau..

J'en ressors quelque secondes plus tard avec un poisson d'une cinquantaine de centimètres..

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise..

《Comment.!?》

《Et bien...》

《Tu est trop forte.!!》

Je lui dit modestement..

《Ne dit pas ça.. c'est juste un coup de chance..》

《J'adorerais en attraper des comme ça..》

《Comme j'ai réussi.. tu peux réussir aussi.. alors on reprend la leçon..》

On n'as passer toute l'après-midi à pêcher.. et quand le ciel c'est teinté d'orange j'ai allumé un feu et on n'as commencé à cuire les poissons..

《Ça sent bon..》

《Si tu veux la prochaine fois je te montrerai comment faire du feu..》

《La prochaine fois..?》

《Oui.. tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre..》

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.. mais finit par me demander..

《Je peux te demander quelque chose..?》

《Bien sûr..》

《..On peux devenir ami..?》

《J'aimerais bien mais..》

Il baisse la tête en anticipent ma réponse..

《On l'ai déjà..》


	5. Chapter 5

Ça fait maintenant 5 ans que je connais tamatoa..

《Avoue le.. tu as peur hein..?》

《Non je n'ai pas peur..!》

Et on est plus proche que jamais..

《Alors vas-y.. saute..》

《Non..! je ne vais pas me mouiller les pince pour te faire plaisir..》

On est sur un rocher en hauteur qui surplombe un petit lac..

《Aller..!》

《Non il en est hors de questiooah..》

Je le pousse pour qu'il atterrit dans l'eau..

《Ça vas pas la tête..!》

《Attention en bas..!》

Je prend de l'élan et le rejoins dans l'eau..

《Un jour tu vas nous faire tuer..》

Je l'éclabousse..

《Mais.. arrête..》

Il m'éclabousse à son tour..

《Hey.!! Tu vas voir..!》

S'en suit une bataille aquatique..

Après quelques minutes de chalutage on s'allonge au bord du lac pour se sécher..

《Quand est-ce que tu pars en mer..?》

J'avais oublié ça.. je dois partir et je ne sais même pas pour combien de temps.. les dieux disent que c'est une sorte d'épreuve pour prouver mon dévouement envers eux et les humains..

《Demain à la première heure..》

《Et tu reviendras quand..?》

《Pour tout te dire.. je n'en sais rien..》

Il regarde tristement le sol...

Je lui tape légèrement l'épaule..

《Hey.. ça vas aller... et fais pas semblant.. je sais que t'es content que je parte..》

Il sourit timidement mais seulement pour un court instant..


	6. Chapter 6

100 années.. 100 années à traverser l'océan d'îles en îles à m'occuper des humains..

Mais aujourd'hui Je peux rentrer chez moi et m'occuper de ceux qui méritent vraiment mon aide..

...

Quand j'ai posé pied sur l'île les humains ne fit guère attention à moi..

Cela m'est égal..

J'ai quelqu'un de plus important à retrouver..

...

Dès que je me suis éloigné du village une dizaine de monstres mon encerclé.. la plupart sont de veille connaissance..

《Lena..! Sa fait plaisir de te revoir..》

《Vous avez l'air tous en forme..》

Je ne peux pas expliquer toute la joie que j'éprouve en ce moment..

J'aperçois deux petites antennes sortir du lot..

《Tam..?》

Il se fraie un chemin vers moi..

《Salut..》

《Tu n'as pas changé..》

《Non en effet.. mais toi en revanche..》

《Oui c'est vrai que.. j'ai beaucoup changé..》

Un des monstres derrière moi me pousse..

Je demande légèrement embarrassée..

《Hum.. ça te dit.. qu'on aille se balader.. et discuter de ces longues années passée..》

《bien sûr.. passe devant..》


	7. Chapitre 7

On n'as parlé de nombreuse heures.. ressassent de vieux souvenirs..  
Sans ce rendre compte que la nuit était tombée..

《Tu as visité beaucoup d'îles..?》

《Des tas et des tas.. pour finir je n'arrivai plus à les différencier..》

《Tu devais voir des paysages magnifiques..》

《Tu n'as rien rater.. elle ressemble tout autant à celle-ci..》

《Oh.. je vois..》

Il est déçu..

《Mais.. il y a un endroit qui est beaucoup plus beau que toute ces îles..》

《À bon.!?》

《Et je peux te le montrer..》

...

《Hum.. tu est sûr de toi..?》

Je suis debout sur mon bateau..

《T'inquiète pas.. tu ne risque rien..》

Je l'aide à monter.. il s'effondre sur ces jambes tremblent de peur..

《C'est.. c'est.. normal que sa balance comme ça..?》

《*rire* détends toi.. je te l'ai dit.. tu ne risque rien..》

《Tant que tu ne me demande pas de bouger ça devrait aller..》

《Pas de souci.. je vais juste te mettre ça..》

《Pou.. pourquoi..?》

《Je ne veux pas que tu triche..》

Je lui place un bandeau sur les yeux..

...

Après quelques minutes sur l'eau j'arrête l'embarcation.. je m'assieds en face de lui et lui enlève le bandeau..

Ces yeux se sont mis à briller quand il a vu les étoiles et la lune illuminée l'océan calme.. reflétant la lumière comme un miroir.. aucune ondulation pour ternir se magnifique spectacle..

J'avais oublié son visage rempli d'admiration sur les choses qu'il l'entoure et la sensation de cette émotion qui m'envahit quand j'étais avec lui..

Je me suis approché de lui et sans trop réfléchir.. je l'ai embrassé..


	8. Chapitre 8

J'accoste le bateau sur la plage..

Il descend..

Je reste sur le bateau, embarrassé s'en trop savoir quoi faire..

Il se retourne sourire aux lèvres..

《Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit..》

《n..non.. j..je viens..》

Je le rejoins et nous marchons ensemble..

...

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa petite grotte..

Il me prend par la main et fait un léger mouvement de tête en signe d'invitation pour entrer..

J'accepte d'un hochement de tête..

Il s'installe sur un lit de feuille et tapote le sol avec sa pince pour me dire de s'assoir à côté de lui..

《Je ne crois pas.. que se soit une bonne idée... il faudrait mieux que je m'en aille..》

Il se lève et me prend dans ces bras..

《Tu ne veux pas rester parceque sa ne t'as pas plu..? Ce n'était pas ce que tu attendais..  
Ou c'est à cause de se que je t'ai dit..?》

《Qu..quoi..? n..non.. pourquoi tu dis ça..?》

《j'ai peur.. que tu partes a nouveau..》

Je l'enlace à mon tour..

《Je ne veux pas rester parceque... je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal *pleure* Je risque de te perdre si jamais ils savent que je tiens a toi plus que tout au monde..》

Il me sert plus fort.. et sans prévenir il me jette à terre..

《Aïe..! Pourquoi tu as fait ça.?!》

Il me dit en colère.. les larmes aux yeux..

《Ce n'est pas une raison..! Je me doute bien que c'est risqué..! mais on est devenu ami en connaissant ces mêmes risques..! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait plus se voir avec ces sentiments en plus dans la balance..!》

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux attendent que je lui dise quelque chose..

《Je suis désolé..》

Je m'effondre en larmes.. il a raison mais je ne veux pas l'admettre car je veux le protéger..

Je le sens m'enlacer.. je lui répète encore et encore que je suis désolé..

Apres quelques minutes je me calme et me détache de lui..

Il se réinstalle sur les feuilles en me souriant timidement..

《Je ne peux pas..》

《S'il te plaît.. juste cette nuit..》

Je réfléchis un instant puis je me couche sur le dos juste à côté de lui..

Nous nous sommes endormis pour nous réveiller au matin enlacé l'un à l'autre..


	9. Chapter 9

J'ouvre les yeux.. il dort encore..  
Je me lève en fessant le moin de bruit possible et me dirige vers la sortie de la grotte..

《Tu t'en va encore en douce..》

Grillé..

《Le soleil va bientôt se lever et..》

《Et tu dois retourner au village..》

《Oui..》

《Viens là..》

Je m'assoie à côté de lui et m'affale sur sa carapace..

Pour me rassurer il me dit..

《Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il est là, il va bien finir par s'en aller..》

《J'espère..》

Je me lève et marche vers la sortie..

Il m'interpelle..

《Hey... tout ce passera bien》

Je lui souri et fini par partir..

...

Arrivé au village deviné sur qui je suis tombé..

《Alors Lena.. où était tu passé..?》

Maui...

《Ça ne te regarde pas..》

《Oooh je vois.. on est sur la défensive..》

《Tu n'as pas des humain à qui léchez les pieds..?》

《Ouch.. en pleins dans les dents..》

《Au moin sa te permettra de les placer correctement..》

《Aie.!! Il fait mal celui-là..》

《Laisse moi tranquille..》

《Oh.. aller fait pas la tête.. et.. reviens..!》

J'accélère le pas et prie pour qu'il ne me suive pas..

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographes


End file.
